villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bonecrusher
'Bonecrusher '''is a Decepticon, loyally serving Megatron as an extremely violent, hateful warrior who, as his name suggests, viciously murders all enemies in sight. Notorious for his unrelenting pessimistic attitude towards every living being, including himself, Bonecrusher serves as a Constructicon in Generation One and a minor antagonist in the 2007 ''Transformers film. Generation One Transformers (2007) movie Bonecrusher was hiding out in the motor pool of a military base when he received a communique from Starscream ordering the Decepticons to to mobilize and converge on the location of the All Spark. Leaving the base, he reported that he was "rolling" out. Sometime after this, he rendezvoused with Barricade and Devastator, and the three Decepticons headed off together to intercept the Autobots and their human allies who had the All Spark in their possession. Devastator wandered off somewhere, so Bonecrusher and Barricade continued their pursuit on the freeway. Barricade activated his sirens to clear the traffic and allow them more maneuvering room. Unsatisfied with Barricade's less conspicuous method, and since he despised waiting in rush-hour traffic, Bonecrusher, with his strength, used his mine-scoop to flip cars out of his way (He kinda liked that). Surprisingly, the Autobots didn't find this out of the ordinary, and only reacted when ladiesman217 recognized Barricade and warned the Autobots. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet aligned to block the Decepticons from Bumblebee, who had the All Spark and the fleshlings. After Barricade pulled over to the side of the road, Bonecrusher transformed while still moving and skated towards the Autobots. Optimus Prime transformed and slid into position to block his path. Seeing the Autobot he really hated (and that's saying a lot), Bonecrusher smashed through a bus (it irked him), and tackled Optimus Prime, pushing him off an overpass tumbling and falling off the edge, dragging the Autobot leader down with him. When they landed, he punched Optimus Prime, who then hit Bonecrusher so hard one of the Decepticon's optics popped free from its socket. The two played cat-and-mouse along the overpasses. After Prime jumped down to ground level, Bonecrusher swung his claw wildly at the Autobot leader, all the while screaming incoherently. This gave Optimus the opportunity he needed to get his sword ready, which the Autobot leader used to cleave Bonecrusher's right arm and run through the Decepticon's neck, nearly severing it. Optimus then wrenched Bonecrusher's head from its neck and tossed it aside. After his death in Revenge of the Fallen, Bonecrusher look-alikes can be spotted in the final battle of the film. Trivia *Bonecrusher became one of the most popular Decepticons to appear throught out the movie. Even a dog from the sequel is named after him. *Rampage, a Decepticon from the sequel reprises his role as a Constructicon. *Bonecrusher's vehicle mode in the movie version is a Buffalo MPCV truck, which is used for digging up mines. *He is voiced by Jimmie Wood, who later voiced Crowbar. Category:Giant Robots Category:Xenophobes Category:Transformers Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Clawed Villains Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aliens Category:Enforcer Category:Hatemongers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Villains Category:Cowards Category:Robots Category:Bullies Category:Warmonger Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths